Hermione's first act as Minister of Magic
by TooManyBeginnings
Summary: When Hermione became Minister of Magic, she changed a lot of things in the wizarding community for the better, but what was one of her favorite things to do and the first thing that she did?
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Ginny got their mail and saw that they had a note from Hermione. Harry read it aloud. "I did it! I became the Minister of Magic. I would like to ask for your help Harry and Ginny. One of my first acts will be to erase Hagrid's record, after everything that he has done for all of us. I would like you to come to the trial and tell everybody what Tom Riddle showed you. I think he deserves a second chance at going to school and graduating. The trial will be in two weeks. I think that will give us enough time to gather information to clear Hagrid of all charges." Ginny and Harry smiled at each other. They new that this was going to mean so much to Hagrid. They heartily agreed to do that.

Two weeks later, they arrived to the Ministry of Magic three hours before the trial. They went up to the Minister's office and knocked on the door. "Come in!" came Hermione's voice from the other side of the door. They entered. Hermione greeted them with a great large smile on her face.

"Thank you so much for coming!" Hermione shrieked. "I think that we have enough evidence to convince the other Aurors to clear his record. And I have found a Pensieve and Hagrid has agreed to let me take his memory from him and show everybody what really happened."

"You can also take my memory of when I was in the chamber when Tom Riddle confessed to setting up Hagrid," Harry offered.

"This is so exciting. We should plan a party afterwards, whatever the outcome. Is Ron going to be here?"

"Yes. He is coming with our daughter. He will be here in a little while. Did you make the Quidditch team?"

"Yes!" squealed Ginny. Hermione smiled and congratulated her. Soon, Ron came in carrying a stroller in front of him. Ron and Hermione's daughter cooed and smiled as she saw her aunt and uncle and mother. Hermione went around the desk and gave her daughter a big hug, kissing her on the cheek.

"Did you have a good time at the zoo?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes we did. We saw a lot of animals. She got to feed a few of them. She really like the elephants," Ron answered. "When we were done, we had some ice cream." Hermione looked at her husband and smiled, kissing him.

"Thank you." Ron smiled and kissed her back in response. "So when does the hearing begin?" he asked.

"In a few hours," Hermione answered. "Would you like me to order some food and we have lunch here?" They all agreed and ordered some food and ate their dinner in merriment.

When it was about a half hour until the trial started, they started to make their way down the courtroom. On the way down, they ran into Hagrid. "Hello you three!" Hagrid said warmly.

"Hello Hagrid. Are you ready for today?" Harry asked him.

"Just a little," he answered honestly. "Mostly scared."

"You'll do great," Harry promised.

They walked in and got in their spots. Ron and Ginny sat in the witness side of the courtroom. Hermione sat in the Minister chair, Harry sat within the group of people. When Hermione called in for Hagrid to come in, he walked in a little sheepishly and sat down in the chair that was provided for him.

"People of the Wizengamot, we are here today for a retrial for Hagrid when he was in his third term at Hogwarts. New evidence has been brought forth that is important to this case. Hagrid, will you promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Very good." She cleared her throat and asked, "Can you please tell us all what happened on the day that you were found guilty of having set the creature that killed Moaning Myrtle please."

"Yes Madam Minister. I was at school. When I heard that there was a girl that was murdered by a monster, I knew that if anybody would find my spider, they would blame him. They are misunderstood creatures, spiders. They might have been scary looking, but Aragog never hurt no one." Ron and Harry shared a knowing look, remembering the second year, meeting Aragog for the first time, after Hagrid was sent to Azkaban.

"As I was packing up Aragog in my case to smuggle him out of the castle, Tom Riddle came up to me and confronted me, blaming poor Aragog for the murder. He never went outside of the box or the room that I had him in. Aragog was able to run away and I was arrested and expelled from school. Years later, Professor Dumbledore asked me to become Keeper of Grounds at Hogwarts and gave me my own cottage. I was eager to accept it. I was glad to be back to my home, Hogwarts."

"Are there any here that can corroborate your story?" asked one of the wizards of the Wizengamot.

Harry stood up and said, "I can corroborate his story. I was in possession of Tom Riddle's diary for a short period of time. When I had it, Tom Riddle was able to pull me into history and I saw the whole scene unfold. Later that year, in the Chamber of Secrets, Tom confessed to framing Hagrid. If you will allow me, I would like to show you the memories." They agreed with that. They brought the Pensieve out and set it in the middle of the room.

Harry pulled the two memories out and cast them in the Pensieve and Hermione charmed it so then everybody in the courtroom to see the scene unfold.

After they saw that, Mathilda Hopkirk cleared her throat and said, "Madam Minister, I think that we have seen enough evidence to make a decision." The whole group of witches and wizards agreed. It was a unanimous decision. They all agreed that Hagrid was wrongly accused of the crime that had haunted him his whole life. Hagrid started to get choked up.

"It is my great delight that I announce that Hagrid, your record has been cleared of all charges," Hermione announced. Hagrid started to get teary eyed. He could not believe it. The truth was finally out.

Harry stood up and started clapping, so happy for one of his favorite teachers and dear friend. Ron and Ginny joined. Hermione would join in but she had to stay impartial due to her job.

When they were all dismissed, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and Ginny all went back to the Minister of Magic's room and they had some drinks ordered to celebrate. Hermione and Ginny had a cake preordered, having a feeling that they were going to be able to clear all charges. The cake was delivered and Hagrid smiled and chuckled. It was a cake in the shape of a dragon, one of his favorite animals.

"Thank you all so much for what you have done for me. It was nice enough when Professor Dumbledore gave me that job as professor of Care for Magical Creatures after he learned the truth. But the truth is out there for everybody to see. I don't know how to thank you all."

"It was nothing at all," Hermione promised Hagrid. "So what are you going to do now that you are cleared of all charges?" she asked him.

"Blimey, I haven't thought about that!" Hagrid exclaimed. "I will probably ask Headmistress McGonagall if I could finish my classes and graduate." Hermione looked very pleased with that answer. She loved when somebody took a passion for learning, or reading.

"I'm sure that she would love to have you come back and finish your schooling. Think of all the possibilities that you could have with this!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Hagrid Graduating

Years later, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all received a letter from Hagrid, smiling at the contents. The note read:

_Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, you will not believe this! I am not only graduating this week, but Professor McGonagall said that I am graduating with top honors! I am so excited! It would really mean a lot to me if you would be there when I graduate! Hope to see you there!_

_Hagrid_

After receiving these letters, they all gathered at the Burrow and had tea and cakes and decided what to do for Hagrid graduating. "We should make him a cake! He really loves dragons so it could be in the shape of a dragon," Ron suggested. "More specifically, it should be in the shape of Norbert. I bet he would love it!"

"Maybe we could talk to Charlie and convince him to have Hagrid visit for a week and help take care of the dragons!" Harry added.

"He would love that!" Hermione exclaimed. They got started on planning the best surprise for Hagrid.

A week later, it was graduation day. Hermione was going to be giving a speech so she sat on the stage. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all took a seat in the audience. The ceremony took about an hour for all the speeches to be concluded. When it came time to hand out the diplomas, when Hagrid's name was called out, there was a great cheer from the crowds from his past students and even Madame Maxine came out came out to celebrate his graduation.

After everything was done and the gigantic feast that was held for the families and friends and graduates, Hagrid, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked to Hagrid's hut and Hermione and Ginny brought over Hagrid's cake. He laughed joyously at the cake. He loved it. After they were done eating cake and drinking tea, Harry gave Hagrid a letter. It read:

_Hagrid,_

_I heard that you graduated from Hogwarts. Congratulations mate! As a treat for you, I would like you to have an apprenticeship over this summer working with me and my mates, taming dragons. It will give you a chance to see Norbert. He is doing great! He loves the other dragons and he even has baby dragons of his own with one of the female dragons. Cannot wait to start working with you!_

_Charlie Weasley_

Hagrid had tears in his eyes. He could not believe it. He was going to be working with dragons and he would be seeing Norbert again. How he had missed that dragon. "This is wonderful!" he exclaimed.

"That is not all that we have as a gift to you," Hermione admitted. "Do you feel like going for a walk in the forest?"

"You have something for me in the forest?" Hagrid asked. They nodded their head and they all walked in the Forbidden Forest and they led Hagrid to the alcove where his brother Grawp was staying. "Buckbeak!" Hagrid exclaimed. He bowed and Buckbeak bowed in response. Hagrid approached him and gave him pats, so ecstatic to see the Hippogriff that he thought was dead. "I never thought I would ever see you again," he cried, giving Buckbeak a tight hug. Buckbeak was just as happy to see Hagrid. Hermione pulled out a dead ferret from a stack that they had to keep Buckbeak happy and fed.

He was so overwhelmed with everything that was going on. He was so happy to be with the dragons in Hungary and seeing Norbert again. He was happy that Buckbeak was alive and well. And he was happy that his record was cleared and he graduated school all because of the three little misfits that he called his friends.


End file.
